


catch me!

by cherrywin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? i think idk, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywin/pseuds/cherrywin
Summary: Five minutes. It's time.





	catch me!

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this (idk if the "interspecies relationship(s) tag is correct or not but ,, eh)
> 
> title from up10tion - [catch me!](https://youtu.be/YE5KxgrkK0k)

Yuta releases him into the woods at exactly midnight. Five minutes, he had given him, to run. To try and escape from him, to run and jump and hide, all for nothing – Yuta would always find him. His eyes follow every step he takes before his silhouette blends into the wilderness, steps flowing into the sound of the creek, limbs becoming branches, breaths becoming sounds of the night. 

Yuta isn't worried. He isn't superstitious, has nothing to worry about. It's dark out, the moon lighting up their backdrop. He'll find him in no time. He always does; he's attuned to his scent, tastes him in the air, hears him hiss and stumble. It's adorable, how he thinks he can get away. His mere human senses are nothing compared to Yuta’s acute and finely tuned werewolf senses.

Three minutes have passed. He stalks up to the edge, tiptoeing around it, making sure that he is able to be heard. It'll induce fear in his tiny human’s heart, will make him cry and try to silence himself in order to remain hidden. Tick, tock. Four minutes. His body is tingling at the prospect of being able to run after to him, chase him, catch him. Mine, mine, mine. All his, Yuta’s only. His human, his pretty little lamb.

Five minutes. It's time.

It doesn't take long. Less than two minutes, and he's already picked up his scent. It trails through the woods and he follows after it easily, chin tilted up with assured confidence. This is too easy. His pretty human may be smart, but not smart enough to hide away from Yuta. He'll always find him, no matter where he is.

He crouches down next to the overhang, being as quiet as possible so not to startle his pretty one. Then, leaning closer and watching as he gets comfortable, he whispers in his ear. “Found ya,” Yuta says, laughing at the fright on his human’s face. He grips Sicheng’s wrist in his hand and tugs him up, ignores his pleas for help, the beating fists against his back, legs kicking in the air when he lifts him up and throws him over his shoulder. He'll be quiet soon; Yuta plans on it. “Sh, little one. Fear not, I'll take care of you.”

Sicheng’s entire body goes limp over his shoulder the second he sees Yuta’s truck. It’s like all the fight has left his body, leaving a shell that Yuta is planning to use until he gets bored. It’s too easy for Yuta to tie his hands together using a knot he knows is difficult to undo, looping more rope around his knees to make sure he won’t kick. “Sit tight, now. Won’t want us getting caught, hm?”

Sicheng shakes his head quickly, fear easily seen in his eyes. “You might scream, though…” He taps a finger on his chin as he stares down, adoring the way Sicheng’s eyes are round with fear and hesitance. “You’ll keep quiet, yes?” Sicheng nods again, hair moving from the force of his vigorous head shake. “Good lamb.”

He shuts the boot door and starts up the truck, heart thudding with excitement.

–

“Good morning, sunshine,” Yuta says when he lifts the boot open, grinning at the evident fright. “We’re here.”

“Where?” Sicheng asks, voice tiny. He looks uncomfortable, all contorted in the boot, so Yuta bends down to pick him up, hanging him over his shoulders as if he was a deer he had just hunted.

“At my house, of course,” Yuta answers easily, undisturbed by the added weight on his shoulders as he opens his door, kicking it shut after he’s walked in. “Is there anything you would like before I ruin you, little one?”

“Please let me go,” is his answer, wriggling from his perch on Yuta’s shoulders, “I– I have a boyfriend, he’ll be worried, and– and my friends will– they’ll find you, you know. If, if you kill me, they’ll know it was you–”

Yuta laughs, loud and unbridled. “Oh, that’s precious, sweetheart.” He throws Sicheng onto the bed and watches him bounce before he falls onto his side, squirming. “You really think they would find you?”

“Of– of course they would, they. They’re my friends, they care about me…”

“Do they really, though?” Yuta sits next to him and strokes a gentle hand down the side of his face, in awe at how soft and smooth it is. “Would they really put in the effort to find you if you ever went missing?”

Sicheng glares at him, lips parting to bite at Yuta’s fingers. Yuta hisses, yanking his hand away and standing up.

“You little _slut,_ ” Yuta hisses, reaching into his bedside table, fingers searching until they wrap around a circular object. “Don’t fucking bite me.” He pulls the tape and makes sure that Sicheng knows what he’s doing before he’s laying it over his mouth, effectively silencing him and making him unable to bite. “Can’t bite me like this, can you?” 

Sicheng looks like he wants to say something, eyebrows furrowed and glaring daggers at Yuta.

“Can’t bite me, can’t talk, scream for help, nothing.” Yuta pats the side of his face condescendingly, kisses at the side of the tape where it’s been ripped and holds Sicheng’s head in place when he jerks away, breathing heavily through his nose. “All mine, my pretty little lamb, all for the taking.”

He glances down at Sicheng’s shirt and shakes his head, tutting. “That’s no good. How will I mark you when you’re all covered up?”

Sicheng’s eyes widen and his arms move, but Yuta is already ripping his shirt through the middle, cotton fabric tearing easily. (Sicheng is going to kill him for that, later.) He lets out a satisfied little noise and leans back, dragging feather light fingertips over the skin of his throat, down his chest and his stomach and back up again. He watches Sicheng’s stomach flex with each of his movements, chest heaving.

“You're absolutely stunning,” Yuta breathes, more to himself. He rests his hands flat over Sicheng’s pectorals, fingers splayed, and gives his nipples a flick. Sicheng grunts behind the tape, back arching and body convulsing. “So pretty and responsive.”

Sicheng tries to kick him, but is unable to due to the rope around his legs. Yuta laughs again. “Oh, no. I won't be able to get these off you,” he says, nearly a whine. He holds a thigh in one of his hands, gripping it tightly and extending his claws to slice through the material. Sicheng’s eyes round when it rips easily, making panicked noises when Yuta continues calmly ripping through his shorts, tearing them to shreds. He only stops when he's able to easily pick off the shredded material and toss it to the side carelessly. “There; much better.”

(If Sicheng wasn't rendered speechless, he'd probably call Yuta something like “bastard” or whine “you asshole, I liked those shorts.”)

Sicheng stares up at him, fire burning in his gaze. There are small lines of red on his thighs from Yuta’s claws, and he coos before leaning down, tongue laving over the scratches. Sicheng’s stomach rolls, thighs flexing and trembling under Yuta’s ministrations. “I don't want to hurt you, little one. That's the last thing I wish.”

Sicheng reaches his bound hands down and grips Yuta’s hair, forcing him to look up. When he does, Sicheng tries to gesture at the tape, at himself. Yuta shakes his head, grinning easily. “No can do, honey. You're just going to have to wait until I'm done with you.”

Yuta watches as Sicheng sags against the bed, obviously defeated. It's adorable. 

He climbs onto the bed and rearranges Sicheng’s body (with some difficulty, due to him being uncooperative and refusing to move) so that he can rest over top of it, knees on either side of Sicheng’s hips. This way, he can take in everything, can see the slightest changes in Sicheng’s expressions, if he's hurting him. “My pretty boy. My little rose, my naïve little lamb.” He leans down, follows the curve of Sicheng’s jaw with his nose, inhales where neck meets shoulder. Sicheng is trembling beneath him, bound hands shaking against Yuta’s chest. He sucks marks as he goes, careful not to snag the skin between his sharp teeth – that'll leave a mark that Sicheng won't be happy about. 

“You have no say in what I do to you,” he murmurs, breath hot against the skin of Sicheng’s neck. “All mine.”

He reaches a hand down and rubs Sicheng through the fabric of his briefs, watches as his eyelids flutter and his head tilts back, hips rocking up. He looks so pretty like this, throat exposed where Yuta knows he could bite, could mark and rip if he really wanted to. His hair, dyed a soft candy floss pink, splays out on the pillow, some of it sticking to his forehead already. Yuta huffs out a laugh. He hasn’t even done anything yet. 

He can feel Sicheng’s cock fattening up along the curve of his thigh, and grins, leaning down. “You can deny me but your body can’t,” he sings, watching in fascination as Sicheng starts crying. He coos, kissing the tape and darting his tongue out to swipe at the falling tears. “Does it hurt?”

Sicheng shakes his head, making a muffled little noise behind the tape, something that sounds a little bit like _please._ He hums a song under his breath as he climbs off, reaching for the bottle of lube he knows he has in his bedside dresser. It’s the one they always use, the strawberry flavoured one that Sicheng adores because it tastes like his favourite fruit. 

Yuta tugs Sicheng’s briefs down to above where the rope stops, popping the cap off the bottle to drizzle some over the curve of Sicheng’s cock, gripping it in his hand and stroking it gently. It’s silent in the room, apart from the sounds of Sicheng sniffling, Yuta’s breathing and the slick sounds of Yuta’s hand on Sicheng’s dick. But Yuta is bored. He wants Sicheng crying, wailing behind the tape. He’s beautiful when he cries, Yuta thinks.

So Yuta stops, instead pushing Sicheng’s legs up towards his chest, crowding closer. Closer, closer, closer. He shoves Sicheng onto his side, then grabs him by the hips and lifts him up so his face is buried into the pillow and he’s bent in half. This is much better. He’s able to run his fingers down Sicheng’s sweat-slick back, up the back of his thighs, skim over the supple skin of his ass. What he does instead of that, though, is spread Sicheng apart, squeeze more lube out, and pushes in two fingers. Sicheng’s entire body tenses and he shrieks behind the tape, feet kicking.

“Oh? What’s this?” Yuta pushes his fingers in further, twists and spreads them, watching Sicheng’s eyes flutter. “You’re already loose. Have you been whoring around behind my back?”

Sicheng shakes his head, but Yuta holds him in place with a hand on the back of his neck, kissing the curve of his waist, teeth tugging at the skin. That will leave a lovely mark in the blooming shape of Yuta’s teeth. It's much tighter than usual due to his legs being bound together, but Yuta doesn’t mind.

He lays a slap against his backside, snarling. Sicheng wails, body jolting forward. “Don’t fucking lie to me. Why else would you be loose?” 

He uses his other hand to pull Sicheng’s cheek to the side, nails extending to form his claws, digging into the meat and leaving bloody crescents. When he retracts them, blood spills from the cuts and he laps it up, absolutely adoring the way Sicheng’s body shakes beneath him. He’s able to squeeze another finger in, tongue poking out so that a line of spit falls from his tongue onto where his fingers are buried inside Sicheng. It isn’t a very good replacement for lube, but it creates a gross sound of slickness that his his heart thudding against his ribs.

“Gonna knot you, gonna breed you ‘nd make you nice and swollen with my pups,” Yuta murmurs, more to himself than anything. Logically, it isn’t possible for him to breed Sicheng because he’s a human, and a male at that. It doesn’t matter if Yuta is an alpha werewolf; Sicheng can’t have Yuta’s pups.

The extra lube he uses isn’t necessary, but he likes to use extra, just in case. (Sicheng always did say he likes it a bit wetter than usual, something about the noises.) It’s comfortable to lean his entire body over Sicheng’s hunched one, in something Sicheng would refer to as “mounting”, and push himself in. It’s an easy slide, and the excess lube sticks to his hips and makes a noisy squelch. Sicheng lets out a miserable little moan from behind the tape, eyelids fluttering, lashes clumped with tears.

“So pretty, my little lamb,” Yuta says, nipping at the sharp corner of Sicheng’s right ear, the one Yuta likes to play with. (Sicheng’s little cousin Chenle insists he’s half fairy.) “So soft and pliant, letting me do anything I want to you.”

The bed creaks with the force of his thrusts, and soon enough Sicheng, too, is moving up the bed. It seems too soon when Yuta pulls out, shoving a dazed Sicheng onto his back and finishing on his tear-stained face. Sicheng barely has enough time to close his eyes to prevent getting come in them. Yuta takes a moment to admire his canvas before untying Sicheng’s legs, massaging his thighs with gentle but firm thumbs. 

He’s extra careful when untying the rope from around Sicheng’s arms, so that he doesn’t burn him. Although, there’s already a slight possibility that it could have already happened with how much he had squirmed and tried fighting against them. He checks over Sicheng’s wrists, hands gentle. He has burn cream and aloe vera at the ready in case of emergencies, or if Yuta managed to accidentally hurt him.

“I’m gonna take the tape off now,” he whispers, waiting for Sicheng’s head nod before proceeding. It probably hurts like a bitch, but Yuta had tried to use one that would cause the least amount of pain when taking it off. When he finally manages to get it off, he swoops in, kissing Sicheng full on the mouth and swallowing any noise of protest he was going to let out.

He can feel Sicheng’s fingers in his hair, and grips Sicheng beneath his shoulder blades to hold him closer, another beneath his head, cupping it. “Yuta,” he breathes when they separate, hot air rushing from his lips onto Yuta’s. “My Yuta.”

“I’m here.” He brushes a thumb over the curve of Sicheng’s cheekbone, grimacing when he gets a rather generous smear of come. “Forgot about that. Gross.”

“Lick it up then, you dog.”

“I’m _not_ a dog, Chengie. Dogs are like– domesticated wolves. We were here first.”

Sicheng laughs, petting down Yuta’s hair. “Okay, I believe you.” He shifts, sliding a hand down the curve of Yuta’s back. “Now let me come, you bastard.”

He spreads his thighs so that Yuta can rest easily between them, cups the curve of his jaw and brings his face down so that their lips meet again. 

“Get back in me,” Sicheng gasps against Yuta’s lips, hips rising to meet Yuta’s, taking the hand from his jaw and sliding it between the both of their bodies to grip Yuta’s cock in his hand, trying to guide it back between his legs. “Put your fucking dick back in me.”

“Calm down,” Yuta says, but he’s leaning back, lifting Sicheng’s leg so that his ankle rests over his shoulder, adjusting Sicheng’s body so that he’s angled slightly, other ankle hooked around Yuta’s thigh. “You’re so demanding, holy shit.”

“And _you’re_ an annoying asshole– nn _shit_.” Sicheng’s head falls back, throat exposed. His fingers grip at Yuta’s forearm, nails digging it in slightly. 

Yuta laughs, shuffling forward and kissing along the length of the exposed skin, resting his chin on Sicheng’s shoulder so he can inhale his scent. He smells so strongly of Yuta though, and he can base that on the fact that he _still_ has Yuta’s nut on his face. “You love me, though.”

“Sadly.” Yuta huffs against the curve of his neck, delivering a sharp thrust that has Sicheng gasping, entire body jolting as if he’s accidentally laid his finger on an electric fence. “Come on, come on.”

“Do the face, and I’ll let you come.”

“You suck, no.”

“Do it.”

“You’re gross,” Sicheng complains, but when Yuta pushes himself all the way in and grips Sicheng’s cock in a rough hand, his eyes roll to the back of his head and his mouth falls open, tongue falling to rest on his bottom lip. It’s a face that Yuta has taught him specifically, one he himself learnt from his… adult cartoons. Ahegao, is what it’s called, and it’s absolutely adorable when Sicheng does it, made even better with the come on his face while he himself releases.

“Good boy,” Yuta coos, working his fist over the head and only taking it off when Sicheng starts squirming from oversensitivity and growls at him. He finally wipes the come from Sicheng’s face, licking up the final smear along the curve of his jaw, laying a trail of kisses along it and making his way across to Sicheng’s lips, laughing when Sicheng whines and shoves him away the moment he gets come in his mouth.

“ _Yuta!_ ”

–

“Am I allowed to brag about how I made you cry during sex?”

“If you add on the part where you roleplayed as a furry, then sure.”

Yuta whines, shaking his head into the curve of Sicheng’s shoulder as he does so. “It was not furry roleplay! And anyways, why did you cry during that particular one and none of the other ones?”

Sicheng, with slight struggle, winks at him. “All in the acting school, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> [carrd!!](https://cherrywin.carrd.co/)


End file.
